A Closed Door
by BrightMask
Summary: I wonder whats behind the door? Read and find out!
1. Visit

Yoru stared out the glass door, glaring at the pouring rain." I'm hungry" Yoru said in a bored tone. "I told you that I was going to bring you a plate after I took my shower." Amu replied while she searched through her clothes." So do you want me to wash your back? I know your thinking about it." Ikuto grinned with amusement as he watched her face turn red then he playfully ran his hand up and down her a little.

Amu closed her eyes enjoying the touch wanting to say yes but she bit the word back and tried to clear her mind of the images he had put into her head. Ikuto leaned toward her and bit her ear softly. He smiled when he saw her hands become fists as she struggled to stay calm.

"Just say yes already…I know you want to, I'll even give you some special treatment…" Ikuto whispered teasingly in her ear. Amu bit her lip making it bleed a little then got up and whacked him on the head with a pillow." P-pervert!" Ikuto chuckled a little as she stormed out her face all red.

"Ikuto you sly cat, nya!" Yoru said with a laugh, he enjoyed watching Ikuto tease Amu. He tried to tease Miki, Ran, and Su the same way but they got mad and beat him till he was just a scrap of fur. Ikuto got up and walked over to the glass door staring at the rain. Yoru yawned and sat on Ikuto's shoulder staring at the rain also.

Tadase walked down the quiet street with Kiseki at his side under an old traditional umbrella. He was on his way to Amu's house to check on her, he had been worried about her. She was always spacing out as if she was worried about something.

She hasn't been herself for days so he was going to find out if he could help. Tadase knocked softly and waited for someone to answer the door. Amu's energetic little sister answered with a big smile," Tadase! Did you come to play?" Tadase smiled and walked in," Actually I came to see on Amu-chan."

Ami nodded and ran back to the TV to watch her show," Amu's in her room, momma and papa went to a show." "Oh, ok thank you." Tadase took his shoes off and went upstairs to Amu's room.

Ikuto looked at the door when he heard someone." Amu did you change your mind? You'll have to beg for that special treatment now." He said teasingly, expecting Amu to come in angry, face red. Tadase walked in then froze," Amu-chan I came to se-"

"You! What are you doing here? And what do mean by 'special treatment'?" Tadase asked angry that his rival was in Amu's room." I've been staying here awhile and that special treatment is a secret." Ikuto said with a small grin.

"Where's Amu-chan? What have you done with her?" Tadase demanded. Yoru floated towards him, "We didn't do anything, and she's in the shower, nya!" Kiseki floated over to Yoru," What about my loyal subjects?" "Their asleep, nya." Yoru answered pointing to the three eggs on Amu's shelf.

* * *

_**Sorry if the first chapter is short. The next chapter will be out by sunday if not then it will be out by monday night for sure.R&R! **_


	2. Fight

"You don't belong here so leave!" Tadase demanded. Ikuto yawned and laid back on the bed," I've been here for a few nights and they have been good." Tadase froze staring at him."W-what do you mean?" Ikuto smirked," It's what you think I mean."

Tadase shouted," How dare you! Thieving cat! I'll make you pay!" Ikuto yawned," And you say I shouldn't be here, a pervert isn't someone who should be in Amu's room." Tadase fumed and clenched his fists. Yoru snatched Kiseki's crown and floated around.

Kiseki went after him," Give that back you peasant!" Yoru laughed teasing him then looked toward the door," Food!" Kiseki chased after him out the door," You won't escape!" Tadase was glaring at Ikuto wondering if what he said was true.

"Why you are here, go home." Ikuto smiled," this is my home, as Amu's lover I'm to stay with her." Ikuto smirked when Tadase's eye widened with disbelief. "Y-you're lying!" Tadase couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. He had feelings for Amu and he was glad to know she liked him also, but he couldn't confess his affections for her. '_Oh how I wish I could overcome this problem and tell her!' _He shouted in his mind.

Ikuto watched him then rolled over onto his side his back facing him," If your done you may leave now little king." "No, I'm going to get rid of the pest Amu has." Tadase said taking a step toward him. Ikuto turned around," I agree you should leave."

Tadase felt his blood boil a little, "I meant you! You thieving cat!" Ikuto smirked," What have I stolen? Amu wasn't yours or anyone else's so I was free to take her, for a very long while too." Tadase turned red with anger clenching his fists." Get out you stupid cat!" Ikuto sat up," Not your house so no" Tadase took another step toward him ready to spring.

Ikuto smirked and jumped over him when he lunged forward. Tadase turned around scowled then lunged at him again. Ikuto stepped to the side and caught him then tossed him onto Amu's desk. Tadase winced and lay there winded a little then got up and lifted his fists. Ikuto smirked and taunted him forward. Tadase jumped forward to punch his gut, but gasped when Ikuto grabbed his fist and flipped him over onto the floor winding him again.

" For a **king **you fight like a peasant." Tadase let out a low growl and grabbed his leg then pulled it making him fall back and bump his head. Ikuto frowned and sat up rubbing his head. Tadase tackled him and wrestled him toward the glass door. Ikuto lifted Tadase and brought his knee up to ram into Tadase's crotch, but stopped. Tadase gasped a little when Ikuto's knee brushed against him.

Ikuto kicked him off and got up," You're making a mess so you should leave, now." "No you leave!" Tadase got up and lunged at him. Ikuto grabbed him and flipped him over into Amu's dresser. Tadase sat up and rubbed his head. Ikuto walked over and picked Tadase up by the neck pinning him to the wall," I'm getting tired of u now so if you don't leave…I'll make you leave."

Tadase glared at him then watched a drop of blood go down his arm. Ikuto looked at his head," Tossed you harder than I thought." He licked the blood on Tadase's head his mind in a numb state. "What are you doing?" Tadase stared at him glaring a little now.

Ikuto stopped and dropped him then shook his head. _'What was __**I **__doing?' _Tadase stood up staring as Ikuto shook his head again and pulled out a small white box. "Come here, don't want Amu biting my head off if I don't do anything to fix it."

Tadase kept staring at him before going over and sitting down. Ikuto dressed his wound and bandaged it then cleaned the blood off of him. "Your shirts stained I'll have to wash it." Tadase got up and stepped away," No its ok." " I should or else Amu will kill me." Ikuto got up and walked over to Amu's dresser," I think she has a t-shirt you can borrow so your not cold while your shirt washed."

"Don't go in there!" Tadase walked over to him. "Relax, I'm just going to get a shirt, I'm not going to look through her bras or anything **you **would do." Tadase nodded then blushed and glared at him, " I wouldn't!" "Then why is your face red pervy king." Ikuto smirked and opened a drawer.

* * *

Liru: hello! hope youve liked the story so far and i have little news to share. For starters we will update chapter three when we have **_16 _**reviews! yup **_16 _**reviews! so untill then you'll have to wait. Also we will be putting up a poll for you guys so we can write up the ending because we disagree with april about the end. Oh! and kimi drew a picture for you guys! but cant post it up till she gives the ok. so thats all for now


	3. announcement!

Ok its been decided that we'll change the review number down cause my idea was stupid so we'll update after 3 more reviews. Its not so bad just 3 little reviews essay size! Just kidding just 3 more then we'll update! thanks


	4. announcement 2!

Thanks for the reviews! There was two extras so thanks! the next chapter will be up by tomorrow night like really late...Also i have written an 'extra!" chapter for this but i will post it up after the storys done. Thank you again


	5. Tease

Ikuto pulled the drawer open and pulled out a small pink bra. "Wow…she is flat chested." "Put that back you pervert!" Tadase grabbed them and put it back. "How was I supposed to know that this was her bra drawer? I don't know what each one has, if I did then I would be a pervert."

Ikuto smirked then swiped the bra out and snatched his shirt off. "What are you doing now!" Tadase crossed his arms turning away. "I had planned to wash your shirt remember?" I guess you like show off your chest since you haven't tried to get your shirt back."

Tadase growled and snatched his shirt back. Ikuto grabbed him and pulled him close then he quickly put the bra on him. "Wow your Amu's size." Ikuto chuckled wishing she was here so he could tease her. Tadase pushed him away a slight blush on his cheeks then tried to get the bra off.

Ikuto laughed as he watched and Tadase ended up with his hand stuck behind him and a bra strap in his mouth." My, my little queen I guess you prefer to play with your bras than wear them." Tadase blushed again then growled glaring at him.

"Get this off of me!" Ikuto laughed some more grabbing him and pulling him close." Hold still then." Ikuto smirked at a thought then he opened another drawer. "What are you doing?" Tadase tried to look but was held still by Ikuto's hand and arm.

"I remember seeing Amu put some scissors in here, your too tangled up I need to cut the strap here." Tadase nodded a little blushing. "Oh…" Ikuto smirked again then pulled out a small black silk panty. '_I wish it was Amu I was teasing right now, but little king here is funny too I guess.'_Ikuto thought as he looked through her underwear. He pulled out a small pink thong. '_I guess she tried the thong but didn't like it since it's the only one in here…'_ "What's taking so long!" Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts,"oh sorry, Amu had an interesting book in here and I got caught up in it." Tadase squirmed a little.

"Oh alright hold still unless you want to get cut up." Ikuto let go of him and pulled a strap then held it in his teeth. He quickly ripped Tadase's pants and boxers off then slipped the panties on him. Tadase jumped away after and gasped when he looked down and saw the panties.

"Another perfect fit little queen." Ikuto laughed hugging himself then imagined it was Amu before him and not Tadase. "What the hell are you doing!" Ikuto shook his head snapping out of his daydream. "Huh?" Tadase whacked him upside the head, "why did you put this on me! Perverted cat!"

Ikuto rubbed his head then looked at Tadase and whistled," If you stuff that bra a bit and go outside I bet guys will be out there in seconds whistling at the little queen." Tadase blushed and turned around, " shut up you sick cat!" Ikuto looked at the glass door then grinned a little and slowly stepped back toward it while Tadase glared at the wall.

Ikuto quietly opened the door and sneaked over to Tadase then he grabbed him and dragged him to the door. Tadase squirmed and shouted, "What are you doing! Let me go!"

"Hey there's a hot naked chick out here!" Ikuto shouted as he shoved Tadase out the door and closed it quickly. Tadase tried to open the door till he heard whistling and froze. He turned around and looked down to see the big crowd of guys outside whistling.

Tadase dropped down and hugged himself closing his eyes tight." Let me in you stupid cat!" Ikuto ignored him while he laid there on the floor laughing. "Hey come back and let us see sexy!" Someone shouted above the crowd. Tadase stood up to see who had said it then froze.

'_Oh my gosh! It's Kukai! What the hell? Didn't he realize it was me and not a girl' _Tadase thought as the males started whistling again. Kukai shouted and whistled the loudest. Tadase dropped down again and closed his eyes. "Aw! Come out sexy!" Tadase stood up and tried to open the door. "Let me in!"

Ikuto laughed some more ignoring him again. Tadase started to kick at the door. "Wait don't do that you idiot!" Ikuto got up and opened the door pulling Tadase in then closed it. "Aw! This sucks!" Kukai shouted then walked away with the others grinning and laughing.

"You asshole! Do it again or mention it to anyone and I'll kill you!" Tadase shouted clenching his fists. Ikuto grinned and looked away a little, " That was very funny maybe I should tell everyone at your school I bet their expressions will be hilarious!"

Tadase lunged at him but tripped and knocked Ikuto over. Tadase stared at Ikuto his lips pressed against his then sat up quickly his face red, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it! I tripped that's all!"

Ikuto stared at him touching his lips then he grinned and grabbed him, "If you wanted a kiss you could've asked." Tadase squirmed and pushed against him. Ikuto brushed his tongue across his lips, Tadase gasped his struggling stopped. Ikuto started to french kiss him while Tadase closed his eyes and clenched his fists, a soft moan escaped him.

* * *

Heres chapter 3 as i promised! The next chapter will be out as soon as we finished and get 10 reviews.I will put up the picture i told you about before when i get the chance.

Liru: you mean when you find it?

Sshh! I didnt loose it i just misplaced it thats all anyways I'll find it when I'm free. Enjoy the story!


	6. announcement 3!

sorry we havent updated in a long time we got really busy but we will update on thursday


	7. No one will ever know

Tadase shook his head and pushed him away, "What are you doing?" Ikuto looked at him then sat up, "Nothing thought you liked it. " Tadase blushed and looked away then whispered, "Surprisingly I did." Ikuto gets up and turns away don't think you did besides I bet that was your first."

Tadase looks at him, "Was not!" Ikuto smirked, "Was too" Tadase growled and grabbed his shoulder turning him around "Was too!" Ikuto grabs his shoulders, "Prove it then." Tadase blushed then let him go. "I don't have to." Ikuto turned away, "It was your first then."

Tadase grabbed him and kissed him closing his eyes tight. Ikuto kissed him back and held him close then looked down when he felt something poke him between his thighs a little. He chuckled breaking the kiss, "Wow I didn't think that kissing, when having your first kiss, would be a turn-on for you."

Tadase blushed a little more, "Is not!" Ikuto pointed at his erection, "Then why is it sticking out?" Tadase turned away, "Shut up…" Ikuto stared at him for a minute then he grabbed Tadase's member and rubbed him teasingly. Tadase gasped and closed his eyes, 'This feels good… but I can't.'

Tadase pushed him away, "W-wait we can't do this." Ikuto grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, "Sure we can, no one will know." Tadase struggled against him, "Stop we can't, I've never done it before." Tadase froze and turned away closing his eyes. Ikuto smirked then whispered in his ear, "Then I guess the little princess will be a queen when I'm done."

Tadase bit his lip when Ikuto bit onto his ear. Ikuto slipped the panties off of him and gripped his member again. Tadase bit his lip harder making it bleed a little. Ikuto rubbed the tip till it hardened more then he rubbed him roughly and kissed Tadase's throat.

Tadase moaned and bucked at him unable to hold back anymore. Ikuto slipped his pants off and pinned Tadase against the wall harder. Tadase bit his lip again to hold back the moans that wanted to come out. Ikuto gripped his hips and entered him then smirked when Tadase gasped and tried to move away.

Tadase tried harder to hold back the moans when Ikuto started to thrust his hips. He failed and moaned when Ikuto started to rub his member again.

It was too much for Tadase to take, he felt hot and fell he was going to explode. He removed Ikuto's hand and grabbed his own member. Pushing his hips back onto Ikuto he pumped his member along with Ikuto's thrusts. Surprised by what Tadase had done he stopped but hearing Tadase's groan he started again seeing Tadase rub his own member he started thrusting harder until he came into Tadase and screamed as he did.

Tadase came awhile after and fell to the floor. Ikuto caught him and laid him down. "Wow my queen wasn't a princess after all. I think you have done it before you lasted longer than me." Ikuto smirked. Tadase blushed and said, "No, I guess I was just lucky…" "Well let's see how long you last this time. I'm not done yet." Ikuto started to climb onto Tadase.

"Wait- what?! What do you mean-?" Tadase was cut off by Ikuto's lips carefully crushing onto his. Ikuto licked Tadase's lower lip asking him for permission to enter but when Tadase didn't answer he bit his lip until it bled. Tadase moaned and Ikuto used this to slide his tongue into his mouth.

He licked the walls of his mouth but got bored after awhile and decided to have some more fun. Ikuto pinned Tadase's arms over his head and started kissing his neck. Impatient Tadase whispered to Ikuto "Nghh …please just do it, I need you now!" The ending barely audible. Ikuto started to kiss Tadase's chest nipping at his nipples causing Tadase's member to harden again.

Ikuto laughed to himself and knew his teasing was working. Biting his nipple one last time he sent kisses down his stomach and stopped above his member. He licked his member content on its size, for a small boy like Tadase it was pretty large, lightly sucking on the tip.

Tadase started to push his hips almost causing Ikuto to gag. There has to be an easier way thought Ikuto. He saw one of Amu's belts 'aha that could work'. Ignoring Tadase he grabbed the belt and tied Tadase's wrists to the end of the bed post, still allowing him to keep him on the floor then coming back to the poor Tadase he grabbed is hips and took Tadase's hardened member into his mouth.

He moved his mouth up and down in a slow motion. He loved hearing Tadase beg, it made it….funner. "Ikuto!" Tadase said squirming hurrying him to go faster. Ikuto had a better idea he got up and positioned him opening onto Tadase member.

Tadase gasped but moaned as Ikuto moved up and down. The pressure of Ikuto's walls around his members sent waves of pleasure to his groin. Tadase felt himself coming and to make it worse Ikuto was pumping himself and making expressions fully showing the pleasure he felt.

'God! Why did Ikuto have to be such a tease?' Fuck just seeing the way Ikuto licked his lip and sucked on his own fingers. Then when Tadase thought he would make it Ikuto got his hand and started to suck his fingers. Although Ikuto was enjoying himself he knew Tadase was at his peak. Tadase came on Ikuto, his seed spilled all over Tadase's stomach.

Ikuto got up and untied Tadase from the bed. Then he carried him to the bed and held him close. Ikuto whispered in Tadase's ear "Ha, I guess I won this time." Tadase's face flushed red. "But it's okay your that good that I came earlier than usual." He bit his ear and kissed him.

"Now we just have to clean up before Amu comes back.' Tadase nodded barely paying attention to him. Did that just happen? Did he just have sex with Ikuto? He blushed again and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.


	8. announcement 4!

Sorry i didnt update for a long time! i was busy with school then we lost the internet so i couldnt update but ada got the story and updated it for u guys so make sure to say thanks to ada in ur reviews! oh and thank april too!


	9. announcement 5!

man its been a long time! i wanna continue but i cant update until u guys give us reviews so **review**! wake up and review ppl! plz


	10. Round 2 Queeny

Ikuto went to the bathroom door and listened then he went back to the room and closed the door,"Damn! She's still in there! It's true what they say women take _**Forever**_!" Tadase looked up," Maybe she's giving her little sister a bath or something…" Ikuto grinned at an idea," Hey, little queen…how about around two?"

Tadase blushed then shook his head," N-no." Ikuto tackled him onto the bed and started kissing his neck," Too bad besides I know you want it." Tadase shook his head. Ikuto kissed lower and started to lick his nipple teasingly. Tadase bit his lip a little. Ikuto kissed him," Stop resisting queeny."

Ikuto kissed his neck again then he lowered down and licked the tip of his member. Tadase bit his lip again," N-n-no…" Ikuto suckled the tip teasingly and rubs his tongue against him. Tadase let out a soft moan then shook his head once. Ikuto smiled that he was winning, he licked down his member and suckled the base. Tadase moaned gripping the sheets, " P-please…" Ikuto looked up at him," What was that queeny?"

Tadase closed his eyes," Please I want a round two." Ikuto grinned and sucked on him softly, gripped his sack and rubbed it. Tadase moaned and bucked at him a little. Ikuto bit the tip and sucked on him hard. Rubbing his sack hard when he moaned. Tadase grabbed a pillow and bit it trying to muffle his moans. Tadase pushed down Ikuto's head pushing him closer and bucked at him more.

Ikuto sucked on him harder each time he heard Tadase. Tadase threw the torn pillow and gripped Ikuto's hair. Ikuto kept biting the tip and suckled up his cum then he got up, flipped Tadase over onto his stomach and mounted him. Tadase blushed and tried to turn over, Ikuto pinned him and entered him slowly.

Tadase whined a little," Please…"Ikuto gave him a teasing thrust then he thrust him hard gripping his hips. Tadase moaned and gripped the sheets. Ikuto kissed his neck and pulled him closer thrusting him harder and faster. Tadase moaned louder and bucked back harder," H-harder…"

Ikuto stopped and smiled when Tadase whined and rubbed himself against him. Ikuto licked his neck," I have something, I want to try it." Tadase nodded and watched, Ikuto walked to a drawer and pulled out a ring. Ikuto walked over and slipped the ring on his member then he mounted him again."W-whats that for?" Tadase looked at gave him a teasing thrust," You'll see." Ikuto thrusted him roughly and gripped his member tight then rubbed it hard.

Tadase moaned and bucked back hard gripping the sheets again. Ikuto wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close thrusting him harder and faster, rubbing his member shivered and moaned louder gripping the sheets more as if it was the only thing keeping his sanity.

Ikuto thrusted his hips harder each time Tadase said his name. Tadase bucked back harder and faster grabbed the torn pillow he threw earlier and bit it moaning into it. Ikuto started to thrust him wildly pulling him closer rubs him harder. Tadase ripped the pillow and moaned loud, anyone passing by would have it, bucking back as hard as he could.

Ikuto pulled him into each thrust roughly thrusting into his stomach hard hurting him and making him bleed a little. Tadase gasped and bucked back wildly moaning louder. Ikuto grunted when the ring blocked the cum and gripped Tadase's member tighter hurting him and rubbed him harder.

They thrusted each other harder and harder making the bed shake furiously until the ring broke and released Ikutos cum deep into Tadase slightly overflowing out of him while Tadase cummed all over his hand and the bed sheets. They laid on their sides panting then frenched each other.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait got too busy sorry. and i have more bad news, the enxt chapter has to wait till after the summer i did finish it but it needs some fixing then needs to be 'approved' anyways as soon as the summers over ill post it up. R&R


	11. announcement 6!

Its been two or three years since ive been on fanfiction or even worked on a story. I still receive fan reviews and still cant believe some are still waiting, I would've given up. Anyways thanks for still reading and reviewing hoping for the next chapter. So I have good news even though it has bad news in it. Anyways the good news is that ill finish the story and add the extra chapter I promised you guys, now the bad news is that I lost the notebook that had the story and stuff in it. Ill search for and if I cant find it ill rewrite the ending and make a new extra for the story. Have patience guys itll end soon. Thanks!


	12. Punishment

When Ikuto broke the kiss Tadase frowned making Ikuto laugh, "You had a lot of fun little queen." Tadase blushed slightly," Y-you did too…" Ikuto looked at the mess they made and chuckled," Oh Amu's going to kill me for sure after she gets over the shock that I snatched her little king from her." Tadase blushed feeling a weird warm feeling in his chest then looked at him when his words completely made sense in his head, "what?" Ikuto nudged him," come on you know you wanna say 'I love you Ikuto'" Tadase punched his shoulder, "I do not!" Even though he denied it he hated that a small, very small, part of him wanted to. _'Why do I and why did I just enjoy that! I love Amu not this cat!' _

Tadase broke from his thoughts when Ikuto got up and went through Amu's drawers. Tadase grabbed a shoe that was at the edge of the bed," If you're grabbing another panty to put on me then rape me again you better think again! I will attack this time." Ikuto rolled his eyes and tosses him a white t-shirt," It wasn't rape because you enjoyed it and you still want to keep at it." Tadase shook his head," I-I-I do not!" "You still have an erection and you're pouting that I'm not getting back into Amu's bed to mess it up more." Ikuto tossed Amu's panties and bra into her hamper while Tadase put his clothes on," I am not pouting!"

Ikuto put his clothes back on and laughed," Oh and wait till Amu walks in and sees who I played with." Tadase froze while he was folding his shirt. Ikuto watched him panic for abit before pushing him out the door," I won't tell her then and ill handle the clean up so calm down and go home queeny." Tadase calmed down a little and hurried out of the house after getting Kiseki. Yoru came in the room," woa what happened in here? The prince looked freaked." Ikuto smirked," oh I just had some fun and it ended up like this."

Amu walked in hair wet and clothed for the day," alright I'm done now—what did you do to my room!" She closed the door and looked at the mess. Ikuto laughed," oh I just had some fun in here same fun I would've had if you had told me you wanted that special treatment." Amu gasped when she saw the bed," Oh!—you!—"she fumed unable to put words to her anger while Ikuto laughed and cleaned up her room," Oh admit it your actually mad yourself that you didn't accept and now my mess is on your bed instead of you."

Amu snapped and hit him then kicked him out onto her balcony, "You sick jerk! You're sleeping outside tonight!" Ikuto made himself comfortable while he watched her clean the rest of the mess up. He didn't think she meant it but he realized she did when she went to bed later that night without opening the door. Yoru curled up on Ikuto's tummy when Ikuto laid back and closed his eyes,"At least she brought you a blanket, nya."


	13. The Next Day

Amu was still angry the next day at school, she didn't speak to Ikuto after she let him in and left breakfast for him and Yoru. It was lunchtime and the others were chatting and listening mostly to Kukai. Amu was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called,"huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" Kukai smiled at her, "I said who was that blonde girl at your place? She was hot." Amu completely forgot Ikuto and looked confused,"Blonde girl? No one was at my house."

Nadeshiko looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright? you looked upset before." Yaya looked at Kukai," maybe it was Tadase he did say he was going to Amu's house yesterday." Kukai shook his head," No way! This was a girl in her underwear." Amu listened to Kukai after assuring Nadeshiko she was fine, 'I didn't have anyone over." Tadase had been quiet the whole time thinking about yesterday conflicted with his feelings when the groups conversation pulled him from his thoughts then he blushed slightly when he heard what Kukai and Yaya had said,' I-it wasn't me! I ended up not going because I had to run some errands."

Amu looked relieved that he hadn't been able to come by, _'If he had come he would've found out about Ikuto!' _Kukai looked at Tadase," why are you blushing?" "I'm not blushing." Yaya watched him, "maybe he has a fever." Amu quickly cleared her thoughts of Ikuto and checked Tadase's head making him blush more," He does feel a bit warm."

Before anyone else can say another word they heard the speakers screech a little before someone spoke," hello boys and girls, I'm about to make your day better by announcing the identity of the little blonde girl out in her underwear yesterday!" The group looked confused, except Kukai, and heard a lot of boys yell and cheer." Who was it!" Kukai shouted. Tadase froze in his seat panicking and thankful the others were distracted to notice.

The speaker screeched again before the voice answered," Alright I hear you, the little blonde is one of your guardians! Yes and that guardian is the king's chair!" Kukai let his mouth drop and looked at Tadase when everyone else did. Tadase shook his head," N-no! I- I'm-" he struggled panicking even more. The group heard guys shouting in disbelief and heard others teasing them while the voice laughed before turning off.

Tadase recognized the laugh and glared,_ I'll get you for this you stupid cat!_ Yoru was rolling around laughing with Ikuto on the schools roof,_I said I wouldn't tell anyone what we did didn't say I wouldn't tell anyone about that little scene._

* * *

There you go guys! I know i took **forever** to finish this! Anyways I hope you enjoy the ending part 2. i couldnt find the notebook which sucks so this isnt the original ending. If by some miracle i ever find the notebook ill post it up.


End file.
